


Everybody loves me

by LureSanta



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Lure Santa Exchange 2011, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LureSanta/pseuds/LureSanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for nickershnick25, created by sirenanne999 - Posted December 23</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody loves me




End file.
